The Sound of Love
by Flames in the Sky
Summary: Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wann es angefangen hatte. Wann er dieses Gefühl entdeckte. Er wusste nur, dass es ihn verfolgte, egal was er tat.   Ein einziger Abend verändert alles. Pairing: Jack/Charlie.


Hi!

Das ist meine erste Lost Fanfiction, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Pairing: Jack/Charlie (Ich bin ein echter Fan der beiden)

Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen :D

So und nun viel Spaß!

Er wusste nicht mehr genau wann es angefangen hatte. Wann er dieses Gefühl entdeckte.

Er wusste nur, dass es ihn verfolgte, egal was er tat. Ob er Essen suchte, sich um irgendwelche Verletzte kümmerte, sich mal wieder mit Sawyer um die Medikamente stritt oder dabei war Feuerholz zu sammeln.

Und am meisten spürte er dieses Gefühl, diese Sehnsucht, eben wenn er versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.

Jack seufzte und setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf der hinter ihm lag.

Er war heute Morgen früh aufgebrochen und war hierher gewandert. Naja, hierher war gut gesagt, er wusste ja nicht mal genau wo er überhaupt hingelaufen war. Hauptsache weg von den anderen Überlebenden, weg von IHM!

Er brauchte Ruhe, nur einen einzigen Tag, an dem nicht jeder etwas von ihm wollte, an dem nicht jeder Zweite zu ihm kam weil dieser sich mal wieder geprügelt oder sonst wie verletzt hatte.

Nur einen einzigen Tag, an dem er nicht an Charlie denken musste.

Erschöpft ließ er sich ins Gras fallen und schloss die Augen.

Es war ruhig, kein Stimmengewirr, keine lauten hecktischen Schreie, weil irgendjemand angegriffen wurde, kein Sawyer der ihn mit seinen Sprüchen auf die Palme bringen wollte, keine Kate die ihn fragte wie es weiter gehen sollte, kein nerviger John Locke, welcher ihm sagte dass nun seine Schicht anfangen würde.

Nur das ferne Rauschen des Meeres, das leise Rascheln der Bäume und das fröhliche Gezwitscher eines einzigen Vogels. Es war die Ruhe pur, jeder andere der Gestrandeten würde nun seine Gedanken baumeln lassen und sich über diesen Ausflug, über diese Ruhe freuen.

Doch nicht Jack. Je ruhiger es war umso mehr kreisten seine Gedanken um die eine Person, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit in seinen Gedanken heimsuchte. Charlie.

Mann, warum konnte er diesen Blondschopf nicht einfach vergessen, warum dachte er jede Sekunde an ihn. An sein Lächeln, an seine strahlend blaue Augen, an seine Lippen welche sich sanft gegen seine drückten. An diesen verdammten Abend, an diesen verdammten Kuss…

Flashback:

_Müde rieb Jack sich die Augen. Heute war ein langer Tag gewesen. Und als ob er nicht schon genug Stress an diesem Tag gehabt hatte, kam dann auch noch das Ereignis am Strand vor ein paar Stunden dazu. Charlie hatte Claires Baby `entführt`, weil es anscheinend in Gefahr sei und getauft werden müsse. Als ob das nicht schon genug für Aufregung gesorgt hätte, hat Locke dann auch noch seine Fäuste spielen lassen. Noch nie hatte er Locke so wütend erlebt. Es war also ein sehr langer Tag gewesen. _

_Am liebsten würde er schlafen, aber er hatte heute Schicht._

_Leicht genervt sah er hoch zu den schwarzen Zahlen, die anzeigte wann er wieder die Zahlenfolge eingeben musste. Noch 42 Minuten._

_4 8 15 16 23 42_ . _Warum er die Zahlen eingeben musste-Keine Ahnung._

_Warum er es dann überhaupt tat- eine sehr gute Frage. Er wusste es nicht. _

_Er glaubte nicht an das Schicksal, er glaubte nicht, dass etwas Schreckliches, dass überhaupt etwas passieren würde, wenn man den Zahlencode nicht rechtzeitig eingeben würde. Zumindest nicht wirklich._

_Vielleicht tat er es, weil auf dieser Insel nichts den Anschein machte als sei es normal._

_Vielleicht machte er es, um hier sitzen zu können und sich nicht die belanglosen Fragen der anderen Überlebenden, die am Strand waren, anhören zu müssen._

_Vielleicht machte er es auch, weil Locke selbst so überzeugt von dieser ganzen Sache war, dass er es nicht übers Herz brachte Locke im Stich zu lassen. Immerhin schien diesem es wirklich wichtig zu sein, Locke hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht alle 108 Minuten den Code einzugeben. _

_Manchmal wünschte Jack allerdings, dass er nie zugestimmt hätte, ihm zu helfen. _

„ _Wenn man von Teufel spricht", dachte sich Jack, als er sah wie Locke zusammen mit Sayid um die Ecke kam. _

„ _Hey Jack"._

„ _John", war die einzige Erwiderung von Jacks Seite._

„ _Deine Schicht ist in drei Stunden vorbei, Kate wird dich dann ablösen", sagte John und nickte ihm zum Abschied zu, ehe er mit Sayid verschwand. _

_So nun war er also alleine hier. Gähnend sah er auf seine Armbanduhr, und stellte nüchtern fest, dass es halb zwei war. Na toll, halb drei, halb vier, halb fünf. Er musste bis halb fünf hier sitzen bleiben und die Tasten drücken. Und vor allem wach bleiben!_

_Plötzlich hörte er im Hintergrund Musik spielen. Es hörte sich alt an, ruhig und langsam. Er konnte Flöten- und Geigenklänge heraushören._

_Jack stand auf und versuchte herauszufinden, woher die Musik kam. _

_Schlussendlich befand er sich in einem Raum mit einem Plattenspieler und veraltete Platten von Bands, die wahrscheinlich keiner kannte. Mitten im Raum stand Jemand. Blonde Haare, kleiner als er selbst, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gedreht. _

„ _Charlie, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Jack erstaunt, als er erkannt um wen es sich bei der Person vor ihm handelte. _

_Erschrocken drehte sich jener um und atmete dann erleichtert aus. Wahrscheinlich war er in Gedanken gewesen._

„ _Uhmmm… wenn ich störe, kann ich gehen", antwortete Charlie schnell und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein leicht trauriger Ausdruck, als er sich in Bewegung setzte._

„ _Nein! Nein… du störst nicht. Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet dich hier anzutreffen", erwiderte Jack sofort, hatte er doch genau gemerkt, dass Charlie es falsch aufgefasst hatte und jetzt dachte, dass Jack ihn nicht sehen wollte. Dass Charlie traurig war, machte ihn selbst etwas traurig._

„ _Ja ich wollte mal schauen was es hier alles gibt, ich war ja noch nicht oft hier unten", sagte Charlie und lächelte halbherzig. _

_Jack wusste, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, dass er nicht hier unten war um sich umzuschauen. Charlie war hier unten, weil er nicht wusste wo er sonst hin sollte, weil er nicht dem Rest der Truppe begegnen wollte. Nach diesem Vorfall am Strand… _

„ _Und, etwas Interessantes gefunden?", fragte Jack deshalb._

„ _Ja", mit dem Finger zeigte er Richtung Plattenspieler „ Endlich mal wieder Musik. Ist ja nicht so als hätte ich meinen IPod nicht dabei, aber die Batterien heben nun mal auch nicht ewig"._

„ _Hier hat es Steckdosen und Strom", versuchte Jack zu helfen._

„ _Aber kein Ladekabel für eine IPod. Ich habe schon sämtliche Leute gefragt. Hurley, Kate, Sayid. Ich war sogar so verzweifelt, dass ich Sawyer gefragt hab, aber keiner hatte ein Ladekabel für einen IPod. _

_Und ich glaube wohl kaum, dass es etwas bringen würde, die Französin zu fragen, die hier schon 16 Jahre lebt", sagte Charlie und musste grinsen._

_Jack ließ sich davon anstecken._

_Er sieht irgendwie niedlich aus mit diesem Grinsen, dachte Jack, um einen Sekundenbruchteil später erschrocken die Augen aufzureißen. _

_Was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Er hatte Charlie doch nicht wirklich niedlich genannt, auch wenn nur in seinen Gedanken. Nein, das konnte nicht sein._

„ _Nachdem ich fast jeden auf dieser verdammten Insel gefragt hab, hab ich es aufgegeben.", redete Charlie weiter, anscheinend hatte er Jacks kleines Gedankenchaos nicht mitbekommen._

„ _Du hast mich noch nicht gefragt", sagte Jack grinsend._

_Einen Moment schaute Charlie irritiert, dann sagte er:„ Oh, stimmt! Wie konnte ich das vergessen?"_

„ _Hast du vielleicht ein Ladekabel für einen IPod?", fragte der Blonde aus Spaß und setzte einen Hundeblick auf._

_Jack schluckte, als er diesen Blick sah und konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sein Herz plötzlich viel schneller schlug._

„ _N-nein, hab ich leider nicht", warum, verdammt noch mal, zitterte seine Stimme so!_

„ _Naja, wenigstens gibt's den hier", erneut zeigte Charlie auf den Plattenspieler._

„ _Obwohl die Auswahl der Musik mich nicht sehr anspricht, da mir hier keine einzige Band bekannt ist", sagte Charlie. _

_Er griff in das Regal mit den Platten und zog zwei hervor._

„ _Oder kennst du etwa `The Badminton Babes` oder", er sah auf die zweite Platte „ `Dead Pepper Men`? Also ich nicht!" Erneut musste Charlie grinsen._

„ _Nein, ich auch nicht", erwiderte Jack lachend._

„ _Ich hätte aber gedacht, dass du eher auf Rock stehst und nicht auf ruhige und langsame Musik", deutete Jack auf die Musik, die Charlie ausgewählt hatte und im Hintergrund lief._

„ _Ich steh voll auf Rock, ich bin ein verdammter Rockstar! Aber heute ist mir nicht danach. Heute höre ich lieber diese Sorte von Musik. Sie passt besser zu meiner Stimmung…" Am Ende wurde Charlie immer leiser. Erneut spiegelte sich ein trauriger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht._

_Aus irgendeinem Grund zog sich Jacks Herz schmerzlich zusammen, als er das sah._

_Es herrschte absolute Stille, auch die Musik hatte aufgehört zu spielen._

_Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Keiner gab einen Mucks von sich._

_Dann legte Charlie die Platte erneut auf und das Lied fing von vorne an. _

_Jack dankte ihm innerlich dafür, da die Musik wenigstens etwas gegen die erdrückende Stille tat. _

„ _Ich wollte das nicht". Er sprach so leise, dass Jack ihn fast nicht verstanden hätte. _

„ _Ich wollte Aaron nicht weh tun", sagte Charlie nun deutlicher._

„ _Ich weiß, Charlie."_

„ _Er war in Gefahr, ich wollte ihn nur beschützen", schrie er nun laut aus._

„ _Charlie, beruhige dich!", sagte Jack und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. _

„ _Es-es t-tut mir leid", schluchzte Charlie und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten._

„ _Da war dieser Traum, indem Aaron in Gefahr war…und i-ich wollte ihn nur b-beschützen und…" er brach ab._

_Er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten, sie liefen ihm die Wange runter, und er sah schnell zu Boden, wollte nicht, dass Jack ihn so sah._

_Doch natürlich hatte Jack es gemerkt und es zerriss ihm fast das Herz den Blonden so zu sehen._

_Er zog Charlie in eine Umarmung, murmelte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr._

_Jack war so sehr damit beschäftigt ihn zu trösten, dass er gar keine Zeit dazu fand, sich über das Herzrasen und dieses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zu wundern. _

_Nach einiger Zeit verebbte das Schluchzen und langsam hob Charlie den Kopf, der die ganze Zeit lang auf Jacks Schulter gelegen hatte. _

„ _Danke", flüsterte Charlie._

_Erst jetzt wurde Jack bewusst, wie nah ihm Charlie war. So nah, er konnte den warmen Atem des Anderen auf seinem Gesicht spüren und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Seine Augen wurden gefangen genommen von dem wunderschönen Blau von Charlies Augen. Es war, als würde man das Meer betrachten, nur viel schöner. Denn das Meer würde nicht so ein schönes Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper auslösen. Ein Blick in Charlies Augen schon._

_Viel zu nah! Charlie war viel zu nah! Jack wollte sich loslösen, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht._

_Er zwang sich dazu seinen Blick von Charlies Augen zu reißen und senkte den Blick leicht._

_Was sich als großer Fehler herausstellte! Jetzt blieb sein Blick nämlich an dessen Lippen hängen. _

_An diesen glänzenden, leicht rauen Lippen. Wie es wohl wäre diese zu küssen?_

_Nein Stopp! Er sollte… er konnte doch nicht wagen…? _

_Verzweifelt versuchte Jack einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, was ihm allerdings sehr schwer fiel, da er ununterbrochen auf diese Lippen starren musste. Wie sie sich wohl auf seinen anfühlten?_

_Gerade als er sein letztes Fünkchen Verstand zusammengekratzt hatte und soweit war sich loszureißen, bemerkte er eine Bewegung. _

_Kam es ihm nur so vor…oder war Charlies Gesicht seinem noch näher gekommen? Doch tatsächlich! Charlie war ihm entgegengekommen, nur zwei- drei Millimeter._

_Aber nur diese zwei- drei Millimeter brachten sein Vorhaben- sich loszureißen und zu gehen- sofort wieder ins Wanken und er musste hart schlucken._

_Wie konnte jemand bewirken, dass er sein Vorhaben so schnell änderte? Wie konnte ihn jemand so fesseln, wie Charlie es gerade schaffte? _

_Der Witz war, dass Charlie gar nichts tat. Er bewegte sich so gut wie nicht. Es wäre, als würde eine magische Kraft dafür sorgen, dass Jack sich nicht von dem Blondschopf lösen konnte. Als würde Charlie ihn anziehen, so wie das Licht die Motten. _

_Wenn Charlie schon allein durch seine Anwesenheit solch eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte, wie wäre es dann, wenn Charlie ihn berühren würde? _

_Tausend Blitze schossen durch seinen Körper, als er sich vorstellte, wie Charlie seine Hand auf seine Wange legen würde, sanft, und dann runter zu seiner Schulter, auf seine Brust…_

_Jack musste ein Keuchen unterdrücken. Dieser Gedanke war definitiv… nicht der Gedanke den er haben sollte!_

_Unbewusst leckte er sich über seine Lippen, als er zum dritten Mal die Lippen des Blonden bewunderte._

_Was dann passiert war, würde Jack Kurzschlussreaktion nennen. Bevor er oder Charlie überhaupt begreifen konnten, was geschah, hatte Jack die restliche Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt und seine Lippen auf die von Charlie gelegt. _

_Jacks Herz schien einen Marathonlauf zu veranstalten, so schnell schlug es, als seine Lippen auf Charlies lagen und ein angenehmer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. _

_Leider konnte er dieses Gefühl nicht ganz genießen, da er Angst hatte, dass Charlie den Kuss nicht erwidern würde, dass er ihn von sich wegstoßen würde, ihm eine scheuern würde. Oder dass er ihn ignorieren würde. Oder noch schlimmer, dass er sich über ihn lustig machen würde. _

_Verzweifelt übte er einen leichten Druck auf die Lippen seines Gegenübers aus._

_Ein paar Sekunden passierte gar nicht, doch dann spürte er einen leichten Gegendruck._

_Wenn er könnte, hätte Jack jetzt einen Freudentanz getanzt, aber so konzentrierte er sich lieber auf den Kuss._

_Denn wenn er ehrlich war, war er so nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr._

_Sachte bewegte er seine Lippen gegen Charlies, welcher plötzlich gar nicht mehr so zurückhaltend wie vorher schien und seinen Druck auf Jacks Lippen verstärkte. Sanft aber bestimmt ließ Charlie seine Zunge über Jacks Unterlippe gleiten. _

_Überrascht gewährte Jack ihm Einlass. Vorher noch so zurückhaltend und nun dominierte Charlie diesen Kuss? Der Junge hielt anscheinend einige Überraschungen bereit._

_Wenn Jack vorher noch gedacht hatte, dass dieser sanfte Gegendruck auf seinen Lippen das Beste war was ihm heute passiert war, musste er sich jetzt verbessern. Das hier war viel besser!_

_Wie Charlie seine eigene Zunge um seine kreisen ließ, brachte ihn um den Verstand. _

_Er legte seine Hand in den Nacken des Blonden und zog ihn näher an sich ran, ließ seine Zunge mit Charlies duellieren. Dann plötzlich kam die nächste Überraschung: Charlie zog seine Zunge zurück, machte allerdings keine Anstalten den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Nun schien er wieder so zurückhaltend wie vorher zu sein. Doch davon ließ sich Jack diesmal nicht lange beirren. Er verwickelte Charlie in ein neues Zungenduell, und gerade als er seine Zunge spielerisch über Charlies Lippen gleiten lassen wollte, ertönte ein nerv tötendes Klingeln im Hintergrund. _

_Als Erstes wollte er es einfach ignorieren, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass es wahrscheinlich der Alarm war. Er musste die Zahlenkombination eintippen. _

_Wenn es einen Moment gab, für welchen er seine Schicht vernachlässigen würde, dann wäre es definitiv dieser hier! Er hätte seine Schicht und diese ganze Zahlencodeeingeberei wahrscheinlich auch vernachlässigt, wäre es nicht Charlie gewesen, der den Kuss unterbrochen hätte. _

_Langsam öffnete Jack seine Augen und sah in die des Blonden. Diese waren unergründlich, keine Chance zu erfahren was dieser gerade fühlte oder dachte._

_Sie standen immer noch so nah beieinander, wenn er wollte könnte er noch mal…_

_Gerade rechtzeitig hörte ein dieses schrille Geräusch im Hintergrund, bevor er wieder von dieser magischen Kraft zu Charlie angezogen wurden konnte._

_Zügig bewegte er sich von Charlie weg und lief zum Monitor. 2.40 Minuten hatte er noch Zeit_

_um den Code einzugeben. _

_4 8 15 17… Nein nicht 17, es war 19,… oder war es 16…. _

_Dieser Kuss schien ihn aber so richtig durcheinander gebracht zu haben! Jack konnte immer noch Charlies Lippen auf seinen spüren, so weich… Nein, er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren._

_Also 4 8 15… 16 wars, 23 und… 42. Ja so stimmte es! _

_Jack drückte auf Enter und die Zahlen sprangen von 1:30 wieder auf 180 Minuten._

_Schnell lief er zurück, in Hoffnung dass Charlie noch dort war._

_Doch als er dort ankam, war keine Spur von dem blonden Musiker…_

Flashback End

Seit diesem Ereignis waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Zwei Wochen, in denen sich seine Gedanken nur um Charlie drehten.

Selbst jetzt, als Jack hier im Gras lag, konnte er den Blonden nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Es war als hätte Charlie sich in seinem Kopf festgesaugt und nichts und niemand konnte ihn daran hindern, weiterhin in Jacks Kopf herum zu spinnen.

Doch am schlimmsten war die Ungewissheit. Die Ungewissheit, nicht zu wissen wie Charlie fühlte oder dachte.

Seit dem Kuss hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, außer vielleicht wenn Kate oder Sayid oder jemand anders dabei war. Aber dann auch nur über belangloses Zeug. Wer Feuerholz suchen sollte oder ob noch genug Trinkwasser da war.

Jack hatte versucht Charlie zu meiden und Charlie ebenfalls ihn, was den Beiden gut gelungen war.

Das hatte allerdings den Nachteil, dass diese Sehnsucht nach dem Blonden nur noch schlimmer wurde. Jack fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits wollte er Charlie in seiner Nähe haben, andererseits brachten ihn die Gefühle, die Charlies Nähe auslöste, total durcheinander.

Dementsprechend hatten sie nie über den Kuss gesprochen, und Jack hatte keine Ahnung was Charlie darüber dachte.

Jack setzte sich auf, starrte gedankenverloren ins Meer. Die Wellen rollten vor und zurück, das Wasser schimmerte in einem wunderschönen Blau. So blau wie...

Ruckartig stand Jack auf, er hatte den Entschluss gefasst zurück zum Camp zu gehen.

Hatte er hier doch auch keine Ruhe finden können. Zumindest keine Ruhe für seine Gedanken…

„Jack, wo warst du?", fragte Kate besorgt, kaum nachdem er im Camp angekommen war.

Eigentlich mochte er Kate, aber gerade nervte sie nur.

„ Wahrscheinlich hat er einen kleinen Ausflug um die Insel gemacht. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn eine gewisse Ana Lucia die Ehre hatte mitzugehen, die hab ich heut nämlich noch nicht gesehen", spottete Sawyer, welcher sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„ Wo hast du sie denn gelassen, Doc?", fragte Sawyer mit einem amüsierten Unterton, als er merkte, dass Ana Lucia nicht bei Jack war.

„ Du warst auch schon mal witziger, Sawyer", antwortete Jack mit einem genervten Blick und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„ Wo willst du hin?", abermals ging ihm Kate auf die Nerven.

Ohne sich umzudrehen, sagte er:„ In die Station. Meine Schicht beginnt gleich!"

Als er in der Station ankam, saß Locke am Monitor.

Dieser bedachte Jack mit einem fragenden Blick, was dem Arzt natürlich nicht entging. Was er aber versuchte zu ignorieren.

„ Alles okay, Jack?" War ja klar, dass er keine Ruhe bekommen würde.

„ Was sollte denn nicht okay sein, John?", stellte sich Jack deshalb dumm. Natürlich wusste er was der Andere meinte.

John saß schon den ganzen Tag hier unten in der Station, aber selbst hier wusste man anscheinend darüber Bescheid, dass Jack seit heute Morgen spurlos verschwunden gewesen war.

John wollte bestimmt wissen, was er im Dschungel so gemacht hatte. Jack glaubte allerdings nicht, dass es ihm an erster Stelle darum ging zu wissen ob ihm(Jack) etwas zugestoßen war- er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Locke sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte- sondern eher darum, zu erfahren, ob Jack vielleicht auf etwas gestoßen war, was dieser vor Locke verheimlichen würde.

Dass Locke ihm nicht vertraute, wusste Jack. Es beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Wie um seine Theorie zu bestätigen, fragte John:„ Naja…du warst den ganzen Vormittag und den halben Nachmittag weg. Manche haben sich gefragt, was du so alleine gemacht hast. Im Dschungel…"

Jack hätte schwören können, dass da ein hinterlistiger, aber auch neugieriger Unterton mitschwang.

Definitiv; John Locke vertraute ihm nicht.

„ Und, gehörst du auch zu denen, die sich gefragt haben, was ich dort mache?"

Immer schön mit einer Gegenfrage antworten, vielleicht wird's ihm dann irgendwann zu doof mich auszufragen, dachte sich Jack.

John lacht leise auf; so wie er es immer tat, wenn Jack seinen Fragen auswich.

„ Hmmm… ich würde sagen, jeder hat sich seine eigene Theorie zurechtgelegt, wo du warst und was du dort gemacht hast."

„ Dich eingeschlossen?", stichelte Jack.

„ Mich eingeschlossen."

„ Und wie lautet deine Theorie, John?"

„ Ich denke, du wolltest etwas Ruhe vor den Anderen der Truppe, weiter nichts. Und wenn du dabei etwas Interessantes entdeckt hättest, würdest du es uns ja erzählen, oder Jack?", wieder dieser gewisse Unterton.

„ Aber natürlich, John. Wir haben doch keine Geheimnisse voreinander!", Jacks Stimme triefte nur so vor Ironie.

„ Na dann.", sagte Locke und überhörte den Satz von Jack einfach.

Kurz war es totenstill, ehe Jack sagte:„ Meine Schicht läuft seit 10 Minuten. Wenn du willst, kannst du jetzt gehen. Frische Luft schnappen oder so."

„ Das werde ich", mit diesen Worten verschwand Locke aus der Station.

Nun war er wieder allein. Jack seufzte; er wusste nicht ob er das gut oder schlecht finden sollte…

Am Anfang hatte er versucht, die Gefühle für Charlie zu ignorieren, zu unterdrücken.

Die ersten paar Tage hatte es auch funktioniert. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass dieser Kuss ein Versehen war, dass er Charlie nur trösten wollte und vor allem, dass ihm der Kuss nichts bedeutete. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass er sich nur Sorgen um Charlie machte, weil er ein guter Freund von ihm war und nicht weil er Angst hatte, dass er ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde, wenn dem Blondschopf etwas zustoßen würde.

Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass dieses Gefühl, welches er in Charlies Nähe empfand, nur rein freundschaftlich wäre und nicht mehr.

Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass er ihn beobachtete, weil er nicht wollte, dass Charlie noch einmal irgendeinen Mist baute und nicht weil es ihm gefiel Charlie zu beobachten.

Allerdings hatte Jack keine simple Erklärung finden können, warum er die ganze Zeit an den Blonden denken musste.

Irgendwann hatte er sich eingestanden, dass er mehr für den blonden Musiker empfand als nur Freundschaft. Was genau er empfand, wusste er allerdings nicht…

Stöhnend rieb sich Jack den Kopf. Es war totenstill, nur das Ticken der Anzeigetafel war zu hören.

24 Minuten…. Tick…tick…tick… 23 Minuten…tick…tick…tick… 22 Minuten… tick…tick…

Genervt stand Jack auf. Er brauchte Ablenkung. Dieses Ticken machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Er lief zum Plattenspieler, nahm wahllos eine Platte aus dem Regal und legte sie auf.

Die ersten Klänge der Musik ertönten im Raum und…Jack riss erstaunt die Augen auf! Er kannte dieses Musikstück. Es war dasselbe wie an dem Abend mit Charlie hier. An dem Abend, an dem er Charlie… geküsst hatte.

Bevor er sich irgendwie dagegen wehren konnte, schossen tausende Erinnerungen durch seinen Kopf.

Erinnerungen an den Abend, Erinnerungen an den Kuss. Wie gut, wie richtig, sich Charlies Lippen auf seinen angefühlt hatten. Wie schön es war ihn in seinen Armen zu halten und in seine blaue Augen zu sehen.

Und wie toll sich dieses warme Gefühl in seinem Körper angefühlt hatte, so als würde Charlie ihm diese Wärme geben.

Gedankenverloren sah er auf die Hülle der Platte, die er eingelegt hatte: Louise Marklay, The Sound of Love.

Plötzlich wurde es ihm klar! The Sound of Love. Liebe… das war es, was er für Charlie empfand.

Er hatte sich in ihn verliebt.

Verwirrt ließ er sich auf die Couch sinken. Er hatte sich tatsächlich in Charlie verliebt.

Aber er wusste nicht wie dieser fühlte, ob er vielleicht auch etwas für ihn empfand.

Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt jemals herausfinden würde…

Fortsetzung?

Und wie fandet ihr die Fanfic? Gut, schlecht, fantastisch, zum kotzen?

Und wollt ihr eine Fortsetzung?


End file.
